


I Don't Want You to Get Lost (Actually I'm Just Gay)

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is a dork, M/M, hinata is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: "you're really small, we're in a crowded area, and so you better hold my hand so you don't get lost"





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS A MILLION TO MY AMAZING BETA AND FRIEND ABBY 
> 
> AND GUYS CHECK OUT THE AMAZING ARTWORK SHE MADE FOR THIS FIC I could scream for days: http://russiangoose.tumblr.com/post/150875877298/scribbledsketchbook-so-russiangoose-asked-me

Kageyama considers himself to be a generally confident person, both on and off the court. He can think of very few things that make him nervous; exams, for example, or the ever-present fear that one day the school’s vending machines would run out of milk boxes.

So when he realizes that Hinata is no longer at his side, he doesn't expect his stomach to _drop_ and his blood to freeze as he does a 360° turn, scanning the immediate vicinity for the tiny spiker. He's not sure _why_ he's worried, really; Hinata is (somewhat) capable of taking care of himself. There's no reason for the growing sense of _panic_ (along with some annoyance, because _of course_ Hinata had to go and get himself _lost_ ) that's making Kageyama feel weighed down. He chalks it up to the fact that they were in _Tokyo_ and it was _crowded_ , especially during this time in the afternoon when everyone was getting off work for lunch hour.

“Dumbass,” he mutters, stretching up on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over the crowds. He's even considering hopping up on a nearby bench for a better viewpoint when he sees a head of orange in his peripheral. Never has he been more glad for Hinata’s vibrantly colored hair than he is now, as he quickly pushes past people and makes towards his spiker. “Hey, stupid!” He growls when he's close enough, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and spinning him around so that they are face to face. “Don't just _run off_ like that!”

Hinata’s mouth twists distastefully and he shrugs off Kageyama’s hands. “I just want to explore!” He says, and his expression turns excited and his amber colored eyes sparkle. “The city is _so cool_ , Kageyama! So many people! How many do you think live here? Kenma-san told me once, but I can't remember. I'll have to ask him ag-- Woah, what's that?!” He starts to run towards whatever had caught his interest, and it's without thinking that Kageyama reaches out and snags Hinata’s hand, holding it tightly in his own. Hinata stumbles back, not expecting the jerk on his arm. He turns his head and looks down in confusion at their joined hands. Kageyama glares.

“So you don't get lost again,” he says in way of explanation, as if it were obvious. “We have to be back at the training camp in an hour, and I don't wanna spend the whole time _looking for you_ just because you were dumb enough to get yourself _lost._ _Again._ ”

Hinata mumbles something under his breath but doesn't try to pull away. He leads Kageyama around, from store display windows to food carts. Occasionally he seems to forget that Kageyama has his hand, as he tries several times to dart towards something he wants to get a closer look at, only to be yanked back by an annoyed Kageyama.

“Slow down,” Kageyama snaps, purposefully slowing his own steps and forcing Hinata to adjust his pace as well.

“But I wanna see more before we have to go back,” Hinata gripes.

“We can come back out tomorrow, then; it's not like it'll all disappear, you idiot.”

Hinata pauses and turns, looking up at Kageyama with wide eyes. “Really? You wanna go exploring together?”

Oh. That-- that wasn't really what Kageyama had meant. He had just thought to temporarily appease the spiker so he wouldn't complain. But now Hinata was looking up at him, a hopeful expression on his face and literal _stars_ in his eyes and his hand was small and warm in Kageyama’s. Really, _no one_ could've said no.

“I guess,” Kageyama mumbles, and not even under pain of death would he admit that Hinata’s responding grin made him feel like smiling himself. His face feels hot when he says, “C’mon, dumbass,” and pulls Hinata along behind him as they head in the direction of the training camp, “Daichi-san will kick our asses if we're not back soon.”

[/]

 

Practice was _exhausting._  Kageyama peels the front of his shirt--which is soaked with sweat--away from his chest. He's tempted to pour the remaining contents of his water bottle over his head. His muscles burn and his hands sting, but he's feeling pretty good about himself. He's making definite progress, which is all that matters.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata bounds over, far too enthusiastically for someone who'd been practicing since early this morning; but here he is, a ball of boundless energy. “Can we go now?”

“Go where?”

“Exploring, remember? Wow, I didn't know Kageyama-kun’s memory was so bad-”

Kageyama cuts him off by swiping at his head, only just missing when Hinata ducks with a gleeful laugh. He gets such a _kick_ out of annoying Kageyama, the asshole.

“Aren't you tired?” Kageyama asks, flicking Hinata’s forehead when the spiker straightens up.

“Not really. It's only seven o’clock, anyway. Are _you_ tired? Old man Kageyama needs to go to bed already?”

Kageyama levels him with a dark look. “Just go change, stupid,” he says. Hinata grins brightly and dashes towards the locker room, tugging off his shirt as he goes. Kageyama follows at a slower pace and wonders when he started giving in to Hinata so easily.

[/]

 

Kageyama doesn't like large crowds. It feels a little claustrophobic to be caught in a sea of people that press against him from every direction. He moves inconspicuously closer to Hinata as they walk (or skip, in Hinata’s case) around the city.

The sun has begun to dip low on the horizon, and street lamps flicker to life above their heads. Hinata pauses to watch each one turn on, his mouth falling open in a soft _O_ of wonder. “That's so- so _woah_!” He says. He points excitedly towards a row of shops and little street-side cafès with bright neon signs hanging in the windows. “Let's go look over there!”

He starts moving swiftly in that direction, squeezing through the dense crowd and Kageyama struggles to keep up, but he's already losing sight of him. Damn, it must be the lack of height that allows the little shit to disappear so  _quickly_.

“Oi, wait up, Hinata,” he calls out, and mutters apologies as he shoves past people. He manages to catch up, and even then it's only because Hinata had stopped, distracted by the window display of an odds and ends store. Growling, Kageyama snatches up Hinata’s hand, giving it two sharp tugs. “Will you quit _doing that_?!”

Hinata tries to take his hand back, but Kageyama’s grip is firm, so he gives up. “You're too slow,” he says, turning up his nose.

Brat.

"Next time I won't come looking for you, dumbass,” Kageyama retorts. He starts walking, dragging Hinata along behind him. “Let's get something to eat.”

Hinata perks up at the mention of food and stops resisting; he follows Kageyama happily, even swinging their joined hands between them as he skips lightly. He hums a quiet tune, sometimes interrupting himself to ooh and ahh at anything that catches his attention. Kageyama’s lips twitch into a ghost of a smile before he catches himself.

“Can we get pork buns?” Hinata asks suddenly. “I saw a food cart earlier on the next street over.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Kageyama mutters, and Hinata responds with a tiny whispered “Yay!” that makes Kageyama snort. He weaves through the evening rush, subconsciously pulling Hinata closer. It's warm where he's pressed up against Kageyama’s side, his little hand holding Kageyama’s tighter as they make their way through the throng.

Kageyama suddenly feels _overly aware_ of Hinata; his tiny but strong fingers wrapped around Kageyama’s own; the quick steps he makes in an effort to keep up with Kageyama’s longer strides; his voice as he hums. So focused on his spiker, he doesn't realize that they've passed the food cart until Hinata is tugging his arm, pointing with his free hand towards the cart.

“Uhm, where are you going?” Hinata asks, arching an eyebrow skeptically. “We missed the cart, stupid.”

“I- I know! Shut up!” Kageyama scowls furiously and stomps back towards the cart, yanking an entirely too smug Hinata behind him. The vendor looks nervous as Kageyama orders four pork buns, and she stutters out the total, avoiding eye contact. Kageyama turns to Hinata. “Well? You're paying for your half.”

“Uh…” Hinata pats his pockets and smiles sheepishly, and Kageyama low key wants to throttle him.

“Seriously? You owe me,” he grumbles, pulling out some money. Taking his purchase from the vendor, he holds it out to Hinata who smiles happily and takes his share.

“Thanks, Kageyama-kun! I'll buy yours next time!”

“Yeah, right.”

[/]

 

They're (finally) walking back to camp, and all Kageyama wants to do is _sleep_. He's glad they're mostly out of the city; away from the giant buildings and the large, pressing crowds, and the _noise_ of all the cars, bikes, buses; _everything._

“Kageyama-kun?”

“Hm?”

“We're not around a punch of people anymore. You realize this, right?”

“Yeah?” Kageyama has no clue where he's going with this, but he's not sure he likes the amused lilt to Hinata’s voice.

“So there's like, no chance of me getting lost?”

“Well, you are pretty stupid so there's a slight cha-”

Hinata cuts him off by halting his steps and planting his feet. His hand, which is still grasped in Kageyama’s own, yanks back Kageyama’s arm, causing him to stumble backwards. “Hey! What- oh.”

Hinata isn't even _trying_ to hide his smile now. His stupid face is grinning up at Kageyama and his stupid, pretty amber eyes are dancing.

Kageyama flushes and looks down at their (still) linked hands. Hinata’s hand was just… so small and fit so easily in Kageyama’s own; it felt _right_ and natural, and letting go didn't even occur to Kageyama at all.

Hinata cants his head, trying to catch Kageyama’s eyes. “Aw, does Kageyama-kun _want_ to keep holding my hand?” He asks, and his voice is teasing, but there's a note of uncertainty as well, which Kageyama doesn't miss (he might be generally terrible at reading other's emotions, but he’s found that's not the case with Hinata).

“Would you…” Kageyama pauses and frowns before continuing quickly (before he loses courage), “I mean, what if I said yes?”

Hinata’s face goes through several expressions almost too quick to follow; confusion, surprise, then a nervous excitedness. “T-then I- ah- I wouldn't mind?”

Kageyama’s tense posture relaxes (he didn't even realize he _was_ tense) and he snorts. “Is that a question or do you mind, dumbass?”

Hinata is the one turning a bright red this time; and he furiously shakes his head. “I don't mind!” He practically _yells_ , and proceeds to slap his free hand over his mouth. “I-I don't mind,” he says again, a tiny whisper behind his fingers.

Kageyama doesn't have a response that wouldn't sound stupid or ruin… whatever this moment was, so he just turns and begins walking again. His heart pounds like he's just done a series of practice dives, when he threads his fingers between Hinata’s, sliding their palms together. He hears Hinata murmur a breathless, happy little _“oh”_ and he _knows_ Hinata is wearing his signature megawatt grin, and though Kageyama doesn't turn around, the thought of it is enough to make his own lips tilt up into something of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing these two buffoons but! I had fun!! feedback always appreciated!


End file.
